The Story of Anastasia with the HP twist
by Puppyluv09
Summary: COMPLETE! Strongly based off of the Movie Anastasia and has the Harry Potter characters I found this on my computer and I wrote it when i was fourteen! please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia With that special Harry potter twist

No Spoilers Really This is just for fun

Harry Potter belongs to JK and Anastasia belongs to FOX!

Who's going to be Whom:

Anastasia/ Anya: _Hermione Granger/ Mia_

Dimitri: _Ron Weasley_

Vladimir: _Harry Potter _

Rasputin: _Lord Voldemort/ Tom Riddle_

Bartok: _Lucius Malfoy_

Sophie: _Ginny Weasley_

Dowager Empress Marie:_ Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

_There was a time not too long ago when we lived in the enchanted world of Hogwarts. My Husband, Albus Dumbledore had made it tradition to have grand parties when he was Headmaster, and my son, Severus had kept up the tradition when he took over. On this particular night, we were celebrating the fortieth anniversary of the fall of __Grindewald. My youngest granddaughter, Hermione was eight and was almost shining that night. I had made numerous trips to Paris and she begged me not to return, but that night I had something very special for her._

_I handed her a small box, she asked what it was, "Is it a jewelry box?"_

_I smiled and shook my head, look. I placed the 'key' inside the slot and turned it. Her face just lit up when the two dancing figurines of her parents came into view, dancing to the lullaby I had sang to her for years._

"_It's our lullaby, Grandma!"_

"_Yes my sweet, it is. You can play it at night and when I am not here, you can pretend that it is me."_

_She smiled shyly and started to hum along, when the song finished she looked at me. "It won't be the same but I love it."_

_I smiled and handed her a necklace that was the key, "Read it," I said._

_She took the chain from me and read aloud, "Together in Paris." It took a second but it registered, "Really?" I nodded; she squealed in delight and hugged me._

_She was just about to go back to the party when all of a sudden, the hall went dark, everyone turned to the doors and there stood a figure that was very dark indeed. This figure was determined to descend a darkness upon the family house, his name was Tom, or so it used to be; now he went by Voldemort. We had thought that he fought on the side of light but alas he was not, he was dangerous._

_That night my son had approached him demanding what he was doing here at Hogwarts._

"_But I was your father's confidant." smiling sweetly_

"_Confidant? HA, you are a traitor, to him and to this family. Get Out!"_

"_Ah Severus, so ignorant, you really think that you can banish me? I am more powerful then you realize my boy. I bestow a curse upon you and your family. You all will die, and I will not rest until you all are gone!"_

_Voldemort had sold his soul so that he might destroy Severus and his family. He and his minions had created havoc in our world. On the night of the attack on Hogwarts, we were all frantically trying to escape the castle before the angry crowd could get to us. As Severus ushered his family out the door, Hermione turned and yelled, "My music box!" she turned and ran back towards her room and I frantically followed calling her name. She didn't respond, she just kept running._

_She hit her rooms and ran right to the box without hesitation. As soon as she had possession of the box I tried to hasten her out of the room when there was a large crash down the hall. "Hurry," I told her. Just before we reached the door, a young boy grabbed my arm._

"_No it's too dangerous, go this way out of the servant corridor." He pulled me and my granddaughter to a hidden door in the wall. He pushed us through and told us to hurry. Anastasia went running back toward the room shouting "my music box!"_

_I heard the boy shout, "There's no time go!" and then there was the sound of the door shutting. I later discovered that the boy had fought to keep our escape secret. He had been hit by a curse and fell unconscious while the men searched the room. He then became the possessor of the box._

_After escaping from the castle, Hermione and I ran across the grounds to get to the train. As we attempted to run over the frozen lake, Voldemort jumped out and grabbed Hermione's leg, pulling her down to the ground. I shouted his name and attempted to pull Hermione from his grasp._

"_Please let me go!" she pleaded_

"_You'll never escape!" he cackled. Suddenly, there was a loud crack. I looked down and noticed that he ice was cracking under Voldemort's weight. He noticed it to and didn't hesitate when he released my granddaughter's ankle. I pulled her to her feet and we continued to run. I glanced back to make sure he was still down and I noticed that he was going under the water. I didn't hesitate and I kept running pulling Hermione in tow._

_We reached the train station at Hogsmeade just in time for it to be pulling away. We continued to run and I jumped aboard. I turned back to grab Hermione's hand, "Grandma!" she cried reaching for me._

"_Grab my hand Hermione!" She grabbed it, "Hold on!"_

"_Don't let go," she said with tears rolling down her face._

_As the train gained momentum, I slowly lost my grip. Just before I lost my grip completely, she tripped and fell out of sight. I called out to her, but I got no response._

_So many lives were lost that night, and while they all hit me hard, the hardest was the loss of my dearest granddaughter Hermione, I never saw her again_

*~*


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten years later:**

**Hogsmeade had become dark and gloomy, ever since the Dumbledore's had all died off, No one had seemed truly happy. They went through school and their daily lives, gossip had kept their lives busy. Rumors had started that while all the Dumbledore's were supposedly dead, there was one that may be still alive. Hermione Dumbledore. Harry Potter was roaming the street when he heard such things, he instantly ran to his friend, Ron Weasley to go tell him the news. However, Ron already knew and was looking for him as well.**

"**Do you believe this Harry? This is our chance; I hear Madam will pay a large sum to get her back."**

"**Yes everything is going according to plan I booked the theatre."**

"**Yes it is friend; all we need now is the girl! This is our chance to get out of this life forever. This is the rumor of the century."**

"**The greatest con in history."**

**The two went on to the theatre to prepare for their auditions for Anastasia.**

**Meanwhile outside of Hogsmeade in a small town on Fortish there was another story. A young girl who had been an orphan was leaving, more like being kicked out.**

"**I got you a job in the fish factory," the older woman said. "Follow the road and you are going to hit a fork in the road go left."**

**All the while this lady was calling out her orders, the younger was shouting goodbye to the other children. "Are you even listening?"**

**The young girl looked at the shorter woman in front of her, "Of course, Comrade Molly"**

**The older woman looked at her with almost disgust, "You have been a pebble in my shoe since you arrived her, acting like you owned the place. I have taken care of you for the past ten years, and you still can't remember who you are. You can mock me with everything I have said but your past is the only thing you can't remember. It astonishes me."**

"**I have a clue as to who I am," She said, this is her usual clue to pull out her necklace.**

"**Of course you do, that silly necklace saying 'together in Paris'" She sighed, "so you want to go to Paris to find your family, right?" She nodded, "Ha, don't get your hopes up Miss Mia, It is time you took your place in this world and be grateful." and with that she pushed her out the door and shut it tight.**

**Mia hung her head in defeat, "I am grateful," she said to herself. And with that she started walking down the road. When she reached the fork in the road, she paused. "I don't want to be an orphan forever, I want to know who I am. If I go left that's exactly what I'll be. However, I could go right and try and get to Paris." she smiled devilishly to no one but herself. As she went to go right, she paused. She couldn't go, what if she approached her family and they didn't want her, what if the did. She collapsed in defeat, "I don't know what to do," she thought out loud. Suddenly a wonderful brown owl approached her and hooted. She looked up and grunted, **_**oh good now at least this owl has taken an interest**_**. Suddenly it swooped and grabbed her coat and pulled her to the right.**

_**Oh great, this bird want me to go right**_**. She paused again; maybe this was a sign so she took the hint and followed the large bird down the road until she hit Hogsmeade. **

**She walked down the roads looking for hints. She hit the train station and approached a ticket station, "I would like a ticket please, for Paris."**

"**Do you have identification?"**

"**What?"**

"**Do you have identification?" the man asked a bit more frustrated.**

"**No I am afraid I don't."**

"**No identification, no ticket, sorry."**

**She sighed and went to get out of the way, suddenly a woman stopped her. "Go see Ron, he has a ticket but you didn't hear it from me."**

"**Oh, how do I find him?"**

"**Go to Hogwarts,"**

**She looked around and then leaned to the woman, "Thank you," she whispered.**

**And she took off to the castle, when she reached the door; she was looking for a way in when her new friend, Mika the owl flew in above her.**

"**Mika come back!" she tried to slip in but it was too small so she tried pulling on the boards and to her surprise, she fell to the ground with a thud. She grunted and walked inside. She explored and wandered the hall looking at the paintings and portraits as she went. She started to hum a song she had known since before she could remember. She silently went through the halls as she hummed to herself. She came across some large doors and entered, it was a giant hall and as she continued to hum, she started to dance. **

**As she ended the song, she heard, "Who are you?"**

**She was startled and so she continued to run throughout the halls. The man that had yelled at her had finally caught up to her at a landing where a giant picture hung. "Stop!" he yelled. She stopped, her chest heaving. She turned and looked at her chaser. "What?"**

"**How did you get in here?" a shrug.**

**Ron was now gapping at the intruder, Harry approached him a few seconds later and he turned to him, "Do you see that?"**

"**See what?" Ron pulled is friends glasses down so that he could see what had him so shocked.**

"**Whoa." Is all Harry could say?**

**As the two gazed at the picture behind the young lady, they noticed the uncanny resemblance to that of Hermione.**

**~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Are you Ron?" she asked bringing the two out of their hypnotism.**_

"_**Well that depends on who is looking for him."**_

"_**I'm Mia and I was told that you have something I need."**_

"_**And what's that?"**_

"_**A ticket to Paris."**_

_**Ron smiled at Mia; he circled her like a vulture, "What are you doing? She asked.**_

"_**Nothing, it's just that you look like her." he said pointing to the portrait behind her.**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**Yes, well Mia, right Mia? What reasons do you have for going to Paris, is there family there or something?"**_

_**Mia laughed nervously, "Um, well that's the thing, I don't know I have been an orphan since I was eight and my only clue is Paris."**_

"_**Oh, ok, well I do have an extra ticket to Paris, unfortunately that is reserved for the Princess Hermione."**_

"_**We are going to reunite Hermione with her family," Harry said for the first time.**_

"_**And as for earlier, sorry but we couldn't help but notice that you have a lot of the same qualities that Hermione does. The you have the families Brown eye color, Alexandra's face, the same age, same body type."**_

"_**You even have the grandmother's hands," Harry injected.**_

"_**What are you two saying exactly? That I am this Hermione?"**_

"_**Look Mia, I have seen almost a hundred girls and none of them have the resemblance you have."**_

"_**You are both certifiable."**_

"_**Why you have no memory of your past before you were eight correct?" Ron asked.**_

"_**Hermione disappeared when she was eight and no one knows what happened to her." Harry added.**_

"_**You have a clue saying that your family is in Paris," Ron continued.**_

"_**Her only family is in Paris." Harry finished.**_

_**Mia paused and thought for a moment, "We would really like to help but the ticket is for Hermione." the two walked away and Mia looked one last time before the two reached the bottom of the stairs, she cried out. "Ron!"**_

"_**If you are right and I am this girl, then I have found my family, but if I'm not then Madam should know and it's all a mistake right?"**_

_**Both nodded, "It's plausible." Ron contemplated.**_

"_**So do we have a deal?" Mia asked.**_

"_**Deal and they shook on it.**_

_**They smiled at each other and then Ron said, "May I present her royal highness, Hermione."**_

_***~***_


	4. Chapter 4

"So we are off to Paris huh Mika?"

"Oh no the bird stays,"

"He goes."

"Fine."

Little did the trio know but they were being watched by another person. "You have a problem there, Hermione is dead, along with all the other Dumbledore's." Suddenly, there was a glow on his arm, "Wait is you telling me that simply because she claims to be Hermione that this thing is coming back to life?" He touched his arm and was transported to a dim cave.

In front of him sat a man on a rock, sulking, and "My lord?"

"Who are you and how dare you intrude my space." The figure looked up, "Lucius? My old friend I have missed you terribly."

"I can't believe that you are alive sir."

"In a way."

"Sir there is something that you should know, I saw Hermione."

"Hermione the Dumbledore brat? She's alive?"

"I suppose sir."

"She is the reason I am her in this limbo."

"I am going to have to take care of her now." he smirked, "Miss Hermione your grace, beware I am aware of you now and I will destroy you. This is the end of the line."

Meanwhile on the train, the trio sat on the train on the way to Paris. Ron had been jacked out of the window seat by the owl and he sat next to Mia.

He turned to her and said, "Stop playing with this necklace and sit up, act like a duchess."

Mia slumped and stuck her tongue out at Ron, "How is it that you know so much about what I should do."

"I make it my job and I am simply trying to help."

"Do you really think that I am this Duchess?"

"Of course."

"Then stop bossing me around." and with that she slumped back into the seat.

"Outwitted by a girl Ron?"

"Shut up Harry." and he stormed off. And the cabin was once again quiet.

An hour later, Mia was sitting reading a book when Ron came back in, she was alone. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

"Maybe?"

"Ok we did."

"Apology excepted."

"Wait this isn't an apology."

"Then why are you talking, you know it upsets me."

"Fine I'll shut up it if you do."

"Fine."

A few moments of silence fell and then Mia spoke again, "Are you going to miss it?"

"What?"

"Hogsmeade?"

"No."

"It's you home though."

"No I once lived there don't make it a home."

"So are you going to make Paris home?"

"What is it with you and Homes?"

"Normal people want a home."

"So are you saying that you are normal?"

"Are you saying that you're not?"

Harry came back in and the group once again fell silent. After another hour or so, Mia had fallen asleep and the boys did their own thing. Harry went to go turn in their papers when he noticed that everyone else's were in Red, he ran to the car where the other two were sitting. "We have a problem."

"What?"

"The papers were supposed to be in rd, ours are blue."

"Crap."

"Grab everything we need to get off of this train before the guards come."

"Ok." Ron went to go wake Mia and when he touched her she smacked him in the nose.

"Oh my I thought you were someone else." when she saw who it was she said, "oh it's just you, then that's ok."

"We need to go, grab your stuff and follow me."

Hermione followed the two men out of the cabin and Ron said, "I think you broke my nose."

"Men are such babies."

She followed the two to the baggage car and when she noted the surroundings she asked, "Is there anything wrong with our papers?"

"No I just hate to think that you are forced to mingle with those commoners." Ron lied.

"Oh I'm sure I would have been fine, I mingle with you, but thanks for the curtsy."

Suddenly the train jolted and the group fell to the ground. "What was that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but the rest of the train is gone." Harry said as he noticed the rest of the train falling behind. He turned to face his two companions and noticed that there was something amiss. "And I think someone has hijacked the train." When Harry said this he jumped off the cart and said that he was going to check it out. The two sat waiting for Ron to get back.

"No one is driving this train; we need to separate our car from the engine."

"Why don't we just wait for the train to loose momentum?" Hermione suggested.

Suddenly there was a shake and everyone fell down. When they regained their footing they noticed that the bridge had gone out. "Ok now we jump off." Ron said. They gathered their belongings and on the count of three they all jumped off. When they stood, Ron said, "Remind me to never get on a train again."

Voldemort watched on with anger, "They were supposed to die! AHHHHHHHH!"

"Sir, why don't you relax, I could do the job for you."

"No I have something better."

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

The trio had walked to the bus stop at the edge of Poland and they while they waited, Harry started acting really weird, "Ginny, my love, I am on my way."

"Whose Ginny?"

"She is your first cousin that we are on our way to see."

"Wait, I thought we were going to see the Grand Duchess herself? RON?!"

"No one gets near Madam unless Ginny approves them first."

"Ok deals off."

"Why?"

"Neither one of you mentioned that I had to PROVE I was Hermione. Show up, look nice, fine, but LIE?"

"So all of a sudden you know who you are? What if it's not a lie, what if it's true?"

"So you thought it best to lie." Mia started to walk away and Ron grabbed her.

"Ok so yes I lied, but I just thought that you needed to finish this through till the end."

"Look at me Ron I am not exactly Duchess Material here." and she stormed off to where Harry was on a small bridge.

"Look at your reflection Mia, what do you see."

"A young skinny girl with no idea about her past and there fore had no future."

"You want to know what I see?" a nod, "A spit fire young lady with so much potential. A young lady with so much fire in her, she is equal to any royalty in the world. I have seen my fair share of royal people working in the palace."

Both were so caught up in their discussion that neither noticed Ron approach. "So are you ready to become Hermione?"

Mia grunted and once again stormed off. "There is nothing left for you back there my dear, it's all in Paris." Harry said.

Mia surrendered, "Ok start your teachings"

Harry started, "You were born in the house by the sea,"

"Really."

"Yes. You started riding horses when you were only three."

"That's not believable."

"But it's true, your horse was white." Ron injected.

"As a child you terrified the cook."

"You were wild from the book."

"You would always behave when your father, Severus gave you a look."

"Ok I think I have that." She repeated the story she had just been told and then asked, "How should I carry myself."

"Shoulders back, head up, back straight," Harry instructed, "It will look like you are floating."

Mia did as instructed and they continued their lessons. The bus arrived and they continued with eating habits.

"Remember to sit up straight and don't slurp the stroganough," Ron instructed.

Mia put herself in royal shoes and said, "I never care for the stuff."

"Just like a Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Do you have that Mia?"

"Yes."

"Ok then we moves on to your family."

"Your uncle was once shot in the but by a simple curse."

"Your other uncle loved Fire whiskey."

"He's a dwarf, and I hear he has gotten pretty fat."

"Didn't he have a yellow cat?"

"We never told you that."

"Mia you are a dream come true, you are a fast learner."

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**They arrived at the boat, and it was evening when the group was about to sit down for dinner. Ron went to Mia and said, "I bought you this."**

"**What is it?"**

"**A dress, will you put it on before you join us?"**

**A few moments later, Ron and Harry were sitting on the deck playing wizards chess when Mia came to join them. Both were awestruck, she was beautiful.**

"**How do I look?"**

"**Amazing."**

"**What is tonight's lesson?"**

"**Dancing. Ron will you be so kind."**

**Ron got up and grabbed Mia's hand and rested the other on the small of her back, she in turn put her free hand on his shoulder and they waltzed around the deck. Ron suddenly got nervous and suddenly excused himself.**

_**I forgot about Romance **_**Harry thought to himself. **_**Please Ron doesn't ruin this**_**.**

**That night everyone was getting ready for bed and Mia and Harry stayed up talking. Mika had been a good travel companion and he swooped down grabbing Ron's bag and dropped it in front of Mia, she of course wasn't ready and the bag fell to the ground dumping the contents. She reached for a small gold box that had fallen and Harry said, "Isn't that a lovely jewelry box?"**

"**Are you sure that is what it is?"**

"**No but what else could it be?"**

**Hermione was beat so she and Harry crawled into bed. Little did she know that Voldemort could invade her mind easier when she was asleep? So that is what he did, he caused her to dream that she was lying in a field of flowers. Suddenly a boy appeared and he requested that she follow him. She did and he led her to a cliff. There he jumped in joining three other girls and a man that she assumed was their father. Little did Miss Mia know, but she was sleepwalking and when she stood at the end of the cliff, she was on the edge of the boat. The man said hello and so she replied. He told her to jump in that the water was fine, she hesitated and that's when the dream became a nightmare. The images in the dream were trying to pull her in. However it was really Ron trying to get her away from the edge. He shook her until she was awake.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed the tears in her eyes.**

"**The Dumbledore Curse, I keep seeing these faces Ron, it's horrible." Ron comforted her as much as he possibly could.**

**Voldemort was at his wits end. "I am going to Paris and I am going to kill the brat myself."**

**~*~**

**A day of Mia's arrival in Paris, something had happened. Empress Minerva was going to see no more of the girls claiming to be her Hermione. Her heart couldn't take it anymore, it was just too painful, and she had to come to grips with reality and realized that Hermione was simply gone.**

**The trio arrived in Paris, and went to where the Empress herself was staying. Mia was freaking out; she was worried that she wouldn't get a chance because she would freeze. When they arrived a young woman that looked a bit older then herself.**

"**Harry James Potter! This is very unexpected."**

"**Ginny." He said kissing her hand.**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**We have brought Hermione to meet her Grandmother."**

"**Well Come in."**

"**How does Hermione like her tea?"**

"**I don't like tea."**

**Ginny quizzed Mia on all the questions she had quizzed the other girls such as where she was born and things like that. At the end of the interrogation, she asked "How did you escape the castle when it was seized?"**

**At this question, there was a nervous vibe coming from Ron, they hadn't anticipated that question. "There was a boy, a boy that worked for my father, he pushed me thought the servant courtiers and we escaped to the train station."**

**Ron was shocked to say the least, he then realized that she WAS Hermione Dumbledore, she was the real deal.**

"**So what do you think?"**

"**She answered every question."**

"**SO when do we see the Empress."**

"**You don't"**

"**What?"**

"**She doesn't' want to see anyone else claiming to be her granddaughter."**

"**Ginny can't you pull some strings?"**

**Ginny had a light bulb go off in her head, "Do you like the British Ballet?"**

**Mia nodded, "Well we never miss it" Ginny said with a wink. "How about we go shopping in Paris?"**

**Mia was so excited, they wandered every shop and when it was an hour before Ginny had to go, she left them to go get ready and she went to go meet the Empress.**

**~*~**


	7. Chapter 7

That evening, the boys beat Mia to the theatre and they waited for her there. Harry was the one nervous this time.

"There is no need to be nervous, she is the real deal."

"I know."

"No she really is the princess, I was the boy,"

"So Mia has found her family and you…."

"Will walk out forever, servants don't marry princesses."

"You have to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Both were stunned by her entrance, "How beautiful you look." Ron offered her his arm and she took it. When they entered, a gentlemen took her coat and she walked up the stars while Ron tipped the man. When he looked up she was gob smacked, this was the second time she had done this, and she was absolutely stunning.

"Are you coming vulture boy?" Ron ran to her and continued to escort her to their balcony.

They sat down and he handed her a pair of spectacles and pointed to where the empress was sitting. "I hope she remembers me."

They went thought the play and meanwhile, Mia wrung the pamphlet until it was in tiny pieces in her lap. Ron took note of her actions and grabbed her hand. He brought it to her lips and said, "Relax, she is going to love you."

When the show hit intermission, he looked over at Mia and said, "It's time,"

The followed the corridor to the entrance to where Minerva was sitting with Ginny. Ron told Mia to wait while he announced her. The door didn't shut all the way when he went in and so Mia decided that it wouldn't hurt to over hear what was going on.

When Ron entered, Ginny noticed him and smiled, Ron said very convincingly, "Please inform her majesty that I have found her granddaughter Hermione."

Ginny almost giggled but quickly regained her composure and said, "I am sorry young man but she will see no one."

"Tell that young man that I have seen enough Hermione's to last me a lifetime."

Ginny sighed, "You had better go."

"Please your majesty,"

"I have heard of you, Ron Weasley, you have been holding auditions so to find a Hermione, all for the reward."

Mia gasped when she heard this. "Get out and leave me be."

"This really is her!"

"Guards, remove him!"

"Wait if you will just look at her you wills see." the guards removed him and threw him at Mia's feet.

"Ron, you lied to me, all for the money?"

"No, well that is how it started yes,"

"So you never cared."

"Look everything is different now, you really are Hermione. You spoke of the hidden door and…"

"I don't care what I said, you lied for money, Not only did I believe you, I actually… Never mind." She grunted and started to walk away.

"Mia wait," she turned and slapped him and walked away.

That night Ron waited for Minerva to exit the theatre and when she was in her car he beat the driver to the driver door and quickly sped off. "Ilia slow down."

"I'm not Ilia," Ron said turning around.

"You, stop this car, stop it NOW!"

"Not until you agree to talk to her."

He drove until he was outside their hotel and he stopped and went like a gentlemen to the door of her majesty. "Simply talk to her." He told her the room number and he let her think about it. "Look at this, I know that you are hurt but don't you tin that it is possible that she is just as lost and hurt as you?" He handed her the box he had always carried around and she said, "You won't stop until you get your way will you?"

"I am just about as stubborn as you are."

All the while, Mia was up packing her bags. There was a sudden knock at the door, "Go away Ron!"

There was a mutter of a word outside her door and it opened and the person walked in, "Are you hard of hearing now too? I said…" she gasped when she saw who was in her room. "I am so sorry I thought you were."

"I know who you thought I was. Now who are you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Young lady I am very old and tired of being conned."

"I don't want to trick you; I just want to know where I come from, if I belong to a family, your family."

"So you are not here for the money?"

"You are a good actress, best yet. But I am tired."

Minerva walked toward the door but was halted when Mia said, "Peppermint?"

"Yes, I use the oil for my hands."

"Yes I spilt a bottle on your carpet and it never came up, so when you went away I used to lie on that carpet and missed you when you went away."

Minerva was stunned, she sat on the vanity chair and patted the open place next to her, and Mia took it. "What is that?" Minerva asked pointing toward the chain around Mia's neck.

"This? I don't really know, I have had it ever since I can remember."

"May I see it for a second?"

Mia took the chain off and handed it to her. "This was a secret that my Hermione and I shared." She reached for the music box in her bag and pulled it out. Mia graciously took the box and the chain and put the 'key' in it's slot turning it until it played. She sang along to the song and Minerva joined her. When the song ended, Minerva was crying, "Oh Hermione, my Hermione." the two hugged and never realized the Ron was watching them from the street below.

~*~


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione and Minerva got ready for the ball in celebration of Hermione's return. Voldemort was getting ready to kill Hermione.

Hermione was getting fit for her ball gown while Ron was up visiting Minerva at her request. "Here is the reward as promised."

"Thank you your grace, but I don't want it."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing you can give, unfortunately." He started to leave but was stopped when she asked, "You were the boy weren't you?"

Minerva knew, He loved her granddaughter, but there was nothing she could do to convince him to stay. Ron met up with Hermione in the hall and he bowed and addressed her as 'You highness' there was an awkward silence and he left leaving Hermione quite confused.

The ball was exquisite, couples dancing around the floor.

"Hermione, is this what you really want?"

"Of course I found what I was looking for, I found you."

"You did indeed, but I wonder if this world will be enough."

Hermione was now confused, did she follow her heart or her duties. Suddenly Mika flew out the door. "Mika come back!" she followed the bird out of the door and into a garden. Suddenly she felt as if she was being chased and it lead her to a large bridge and there she stopped to grab her breath. Then she heard Hermione coming from in front of her.

She looked up, and gasped, "Voldemort."

Voldemort let his voice go high as he mocked her, "Voldemort." then in his usual voice he said, "yes my dear it's me. Thanks to you and your pathetic family, I am now a rotting corpse. Remember your highness, what goes around comes around." at this he summoned the water to chase her around while he took out his wand to summon his small minions to distract her.

Lucius appeared behind Voldemort and said, "You are on your own sir, this can only end badly."

Hermione finally regained her composure and said, "I am NOT afraid of you."

"I can fix that, want to go swim?"

"Good bye Hermione, no one can save you."

"Wanna bet?" shouted a familiar voice. A figure jumped down and grabbed her hand before she fell.

"Ron?" she smiled in thanks, "If we live through this, remind me to thank you."

"Thank me later." Ron said as he pulled her up.

"How cute the couple together again, but not for long," Voldemort grabbed his wand and summoned the boy before throwing him against a statue of a horse. It came to life just in time for the part of the bridge that was breaking off to plummet to the water below, "MIA!" Ron shouted as he went to go dive in after her. But he horse was faster and grabbed him away from the edge.

"Good bye Hermione, Long LIVE THE DUMBLEDORE'S" Voldemort said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"What?" Voldemort turned just in time for Hermione to tackle him to the ground. They wrestled in attempt to grab Voldemort's wand. But Voldemort threw her away and grabbed it first. He pointed it right at her prepared to throw the killing curse when Mika swooped down and grabbed it from him, Mika threw it in Hermione's direction and it fell under her foot.

"NO!" shouted Voldemort.

She put slight pressure on it and the Horse disappeared and as it crumbled, it knocked Ron out. She said, "This is for Ron," she put more pressure on it, "This is for my family," another crunch, "and this? This is for you, Good bye Voldemort." and with a final stomp, the wand shattered and Voldemort disincarnated. Hermione ran over to Ron in attempt to wake him. When he didn't respond, she started to cry but the tears didn't last long because Ron groaned.

"Ron!" she screamed as she hugged him.

When Ron groaned in pain, she released him, "sorry."

"Grandma told me that you didn't take the money."

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"because I love you."

Mika dropped the crown in Hermione's arms. "They are waiting for you." Ron said.

"No, come on."

She wrote a quick note on a piece of parchment and left it under the crown on the bed. When Minerva found it, she read it and smiled before turning to Ginny, "They eloped."

_Dear Grandma,_

_Wish me luck; we will be together in Paris again soon! I love you _

_Hermione_

"What a perfect ending." Ginny sobbed.

"No what a perfect beginning." Minerva Smiled.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were dancing on the deck of a small boat on their way to get married. As they danced, Ron kissed her. When they parted, she smiled.

FIN!


End file.
